Blooming Lotus Blossom
by fashionmonkey1234
Summary: What happens if the man you love doesn't love you? What if that's only what you thought? What if you go through something that most people don't experience in a life time? Tradedgy, suspense, secrets, and death, would that convince you if it were in LOVE?
1. Why?

**Blooming Lotus Blossom**

**Why?**

_Why?_

I couldn't get it out of my head.

_Why?_

I looked around the huge boulder and could see the bright fire's light reflecting off the walls of the huge cave. The smell of smoke was heavy but I liked it and calmed me down a somewhat. I breathed in the smell very deep too deep I hurried and hid behind the rock again muffling my cough hoping the people in the cave wouldn't hear.

I sat down again thinking about _why_ that was such a weird word I thought. _Why me, why him, why this, and why everything _But the answer was that I simply that didn't know. I sighed.

"Something wrong?" I heard a sarcastic voice say. I quickly looked up and was surprised to see Tobe looking down at me. I snarled at him.

"Could you be looking for your beloved Garu?" Tobe said putting his hands together and batting his eye lashes laughing at his cruel joke. I stared at him with deep hate.

"Well Pucca I just wanted to say thank you if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have caught him," Tobe smiled evilly at this comment. I thought about the terrible incident it was my fault.

_I jumped on Garu's shoulders from the tree above him covering his eyes thinking to myself "guess who" while giggling he grunted. I knew he knew my giggle anywhere. I planted a kiss on his forehead grinning to myself. He started to sway, uncovering his eyes I jumped to the ground. He deliberately fell to the ground and knocked out cold. On his shoulder was about a slender 6 in. arrow. I recognized it as a sleeping dart I knew he wasn't in any real harm. He would wake up in a few hours good as new. But I now realized that Tobe was back from his little "vacation". I had always wondered where Tobe went when he would just disappear and wouldn't come back for months I was used to it but I wondered where he would go. Tobe was probably running home now he was so stupid why he couldn't realize I wouldn't let him hurt Garu was a mystery to me. I looked at Garu's almost completely peaceful face and thought to myself 'I'll get him for you stay here as if you couldn't'.  
__I started walking in the direction of Tobe's house I'll just beat him up I wasn't in the mood for full revenge. When I reached the house I was slightly surprised to not find him there. Hmmmm… I'll just get him later or maybe Garu wanted to do the honors. I started skipping back to the forest when I got to the clearing I looked at the spot I had left Garu but he wasn't there. That's really weird I guess the poison must have worn off quickly I guessed deciding to go to his house. After not finding him I looked all over Sooga village but he wasn't anywhere.  
Maybe he just didn't want me to find him today I told myself sadly looking behind some bushes in the forest. I just wish he would like me for one day just once but I knew it wouldn't happen he just didn't. Making up my mind that he was hiding from me I decided to head home when I heard some footsteps off in the distance.  
When I came up to the noise I saw Tobe with his ninja clan. The ninjas were holding a big brown sack with Tobe leading the way. The bag looked like it contained something odd like a person… Garu! I was about to jump out and grab the bag when I recognized the weird way they were positioned. The ninjas were in a oval shape where they were carrying the bag between them katana's drawn some were pointing at the bag while others were pointed at the growing dark forest. They were looking around them as if something were going to jump out and get them. Tobe was pretty much the same except he was leading the way and he had two katana's in hand. If I made any movements they might stab the bag. I then decided to just follow them…_

"So then you see it all just came together and even you couldn't … ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Tobe yelled at my face. I quickly woke form my thoughts and shook my head at his comment gritting my teeth at him. He just sighed.

"Come inside the cave maybe I could help you understand what has happened to your boyfriend," He told me a bit annoyed. What! I thought terrified was he suggesting Garu wasn't in his possession? I could feel the worry strike my face.

"Are you coming?" Tobe asked me stamping his foot. I knew it wasn't at all safe to go inside that cave but I needed to know where Garu was I thought walking in to the warm cave.

"Sit, please" Tobe grinned politely pointing to a rock next to the fire. I sat down holding on to the sides of the rock it made me feel less tension.

"It all starts with the Yama of course you know who they are right?" he said turning expectedly and grinning madly when he saw my confused face. "So your little lover never did tell you about his family's past?" I shook my head. "Good I was hoping I could tell this story."

* * *

Hi so i am new to this is my first fanfic so take it easy oh by the way i luv to read but i never have really written a story so i just am starting to do this kind of stuff and i get discouraged easily so please review cuz i am excited to post my story PLEASE! so this story is a bit on the dark side

Pucca like way dark !! what about the next chapters when I ...

Me shhhhh... your going to give away the story!

Pucca (sigh)

Garu hi

Pucca hi. would you mind telling me where you are?!

Me be quiet they need to wait for the next chapters !

sorry bout the role playing i like to do it on my youtube streams ! (go puccalover4ever, garu 1 and 2, pucca 1 and 2, everyone who partisipated in the role playing and telling me to post this story ! ect.)

PLEASE R&R i take good and bad !!


	2. Truth

**Truth.**

"They say it started since the beginning of time but the real vengeance started only seventy years ago…" Tobe looked around trying to raise the suspense.

"The Yama's are a group of Japanese martial arts masters trying to use there power to gain control of Japan. This secret combination is very powerful yet very, very secret. Little people know about it and its works." I sat there wondering what this had to do with my Garu. He looked at me then smiled.

"Your wondering why this has to do with Garu aren't you? Well you see his ancestors were part of this group. The Yama's aren't very nice you can think of them as the bad guys." He said in pure happiness. Disgusted I turned in the other direction.

"They were two brothers and they had the name of one of the most honorable families in Japan. As they grew they meet two young girls who loved them and they loved them as well. Little did they know that hmmm… how could I explain this? It's like yours and Garu's relationship one sided love well was… now that he's… well… I'll save that for later" I could feel my blood turn cold as he said those last words. Could he be saying Garu was dead? My eyes started to sting and tears dripping out. Tobe slightly chuckled at the sight of me.

"Like I was saying," he continued, "The two brothers loved the two girls so much they would give the world to them which they practically did. Little did they know that they were sent to lead them into a trap to join the Yama. Well they did join, that was there first mistake. Of course it was a huge step into dishonor as well since there name was for good joining the group was unbearable to the family." I couldn't just sit there and cry but I had no choice. So I looked at up at Tobe covering myself in salty water and he continued.

"Yama's kill people who they don't like," He remarked studying the flames of the fire rise and fall.

"If you mess with them you will die if not then, later. To be a worthy Yama the brothers were told to kill there entire blood line. They were told this was the way to have the worthy blood to themselves. They agreed which was another mistake put upon them. The boys killed everyone except there only sibling a young girl, Hisako who had given birth to a son. The father of the child had been killed in the rampage by the brothers who thought the young couples were to be married. She fled in fear her child and her would be killed." I still couldn't understand how in the world Garu was gone because of this.

"Hisako did escape and found out that her brothers had been killed she knew it had been no mistake, the Yama had done this. She knew this was part of there plan, and knew one day the Yama would find her and her son one day. So she sent her son to a far off city in Japan two months later she was killed. Her son didn't know about this he had been too young to understand. His mother had written him a letter explaining everything but he being young forgot about it and it was left unopened. Years passed and the young man was married and together they had one son. One night searching through old rubbish he found the letter but not knowing the potential danger it was soon forgotten. Then one fateful night a ragged old man came to there home. He came with a message as he told the young man all the dangers of the Yama and that they would be coming soon very soon he realized that he needed to save his family. As he thought of the options he knew if he ran away they would just track them down and kill them all. He made up his mind and told his wife to take their six and a half year old son and leave. But his wife refused and told him she would die next to him. He couldn't persuade her to leave so they moved there attention to there son. He knew of a far off village that wasn't well known so deciding to send him there. The father knew if they didn't restore honor to the family's name they wouldn't be safe. So the father told his son to bring honor to their name. Now that may sound slightly familiar." Tobe said Standing up and walking around the cave. Suddenly it hit me Tobe looked at my shocked face then smiled.

"Good job Pucca that little boy was Garu," Tobe said. Why did Tobe know all this? I just couldn't handle it anymore I could feel my cold blood drained face shake.

"WHERE IS HE!!" I yelled my tears ran freely as I covered my mouth in shock for hearing my voice for the first time in years. Tobe spun around obviously overjoyed that I was in such distress as to break my silence.

"Your speaking I am delighted" Tobe chucked at me. I couldn't put an emotion at my watery face.

"Garu's parents died and the little village was Sooga. Now you must understand Yama aren't stupid." He looked at my straight in the eyes and I wanted to flinch.

"I am a Yama, Pucca" My eyes shone in the deepest anger and hatred I had in my whole body as it shook. I stood up about to murder Tobe when arms from behind me put a rag in my mouth and shook another one by my nose. I felt my self being tied up and the strange aroma coming from the rag was taking over my body. I could feel the strength in my body flow out of my like a vapor. Tobe leaned in so close to my face I could smell his warm breath.

"Yes Pucca, Garu will have a long painful death deep in the forest. As for you I have pity for you, your pretty, your death... Will be quick." I cried out in despair, with what little ounce of strength I had in myself to rid the rag out of my mouth it was almost out.

"You don't want to die Pucca do you well you know too much, Bye forever" I felt the steel penetrate through my skin them it was black all black…

* * *

So I wish I could tell you guyz it'll get happier but then I would be lying cuz it gets worse like way worse :C

TT

Please Review and I am leaving for a week wont be back til the week after so that's when I shall post the next chap.

Hey Thanx


	3. Nightmare

CHAPTER 3 NIGHTMARE : GARU'S – P

CHAPTER 3 NIGHTMARE : GARU'S – P.O.V.

**Nightmare**

"No," I yelled jumping through a gap in the side of the entrance. The floor around her was already a deep scarlet redder than her blush when I let her kiss me. I ran towards her.

"Garu, I… I... love you," Pucca told me caressing my face with her soft hands.

"Pucca, I…" I started about to express my true feelings to her. But her hand dropped from mine as she closed her eyes.

"N...no," I stuttered out I grabbed her deathly cold hand and felt for a pulse but there was none. She was Gone. I kissed her blue lips as warm tears fell off my cheek and onto hers. There was no pleasure in this kiss it felt different, her not kissing me.

"Wake up, please, oh… please, wake up, please." I yelled in agony shaking her limp body. While my whole body frame shook with sobs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed looking up.

I woke up in cold sweat I had another one of those dreams. I scolded myself in my head how was I supposed to keep my promise to myself and become an honorable ninja when all I could think is about her. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up I was unsuccessful by some sort of rough fabric. It was all dark around me but I immediately stopped struggling when I heard a voice.

"Seems he's waking," The voice rasped.

"Would you like me to make him go sleepy again?" Said a deep voice coming from the opposite direction of first.

"No, he's tied up, and so is the bag he's in. Besides he'd be an idiot to come out and try to fight," the first voice replied. He was right I was tied up but I could easily free myself of them and the bag. His last words were the ones that were haunting me. "He'd be an idiot to come out and try to fight." I could tell it was a truthful tone. I could tell that the voices were quite a bit older than me. Of course I wasn't that young twenty years old was a man.

"Well Garu, since your awake I may as well tell you what's going on if you don't already know. Oh yes by the way my name is Tatsuo," the raspy voice indicated to me.

"You may have guessed we would catch you someday so thanks to my son your in our hands," Tatsuo continues. I then realized in an instant it was them. I could fell myself twitching in hatred and somewhat fright.

"Ha, ha good boy, I knew you were smarter than that," Tatsuo commented I guessed he was probably seeing me twitching inside the bag.

"Yes we are the Yama and we've come to finish our mission against your family that was started hundred of years ago," Tatsuo finished as I thought about my possible future.


	4. Witness

CHAPTER FOUR WITNESS : CHING'S P

CHAPTER FOUR WITNESS : CHING'S P.O.V.

**Witness**

"Abyo," as I said the name it brought a warm feeling down my spine. I could smell the smoke in the night air probably a couple camping. The idea of me and Abyo camping brought a silly grin to my face.

"Yea," He said studying the full moon. I gripped his hand a little tighter and bit my lip, this was hard.

"Do you um..." I could feel my hand getting sweaty. He looked at my eyes.

"Do…do…" I could now feel my face burn red as my mouth stuttered out repeated words. He looked deeper into my eyes.

"Do you really like me?" He grinned as he started into a laughing spurt.

"Of course I like you Ching," He said shaking his head and kept walking through the moonlit path. I followed but not satisfied. After a while my mind couldn't bear the thought anymore.

"No Abyo, Do you really love me?" I said my voice almost shouting searching his deep brown eyes. He grabbed the sides of my face and brought it close to his. My heart felt like it was about to explode. He closed his eyes I knew what was coming and I followed his lead, it never came.

I turned and heard the scream it was a heart wrenching because I knew who'd voice it was. At first it was loud then it gurgled like a lava spring this couldn't be good as we ran to the source of the noise. I saw an opening in the mountains an orange light glowed from inside. We ran in the entrance of a cave and the first thing I saw was her.

I stood for a moment for my mind to take in the facts. She was white so white I swear it had a tint of blue, her face was tear strained and her mouth was slightly edged open on the side. Her eyes were closed shut but she looked like she was in a troubled sleep. That's when I moved my eyes down to her chest at first it didn't really realize it. Her normally red shirt was just shiny I thought. Of course I wasn't in my right mind. I mean this was my best friend. The strongest girl in all of Sooga village, the person nobody thought could ever get hurt. But I noticed the blood line flowing down from the alter made rock; it looked like a planned killing bed. The blood the deepest color of red was forming puddles around the rock. The blood trailed off into thin streams leading to other destinations in the cave. Following one of the streams it led my eyes to a pair of black shoes I followed them up to a face marked with an X between his eyes. Tobe. I followed his arm to a crimson topped Tanto clutched tightly in his right hand. I let out a small gasp.

"YOU!" I heard a voice cry in dismay. I turned to see Abyo charge at Tobe. That was my Que. I pulled out my swords and ran towards Tobe's ninjas. Slashing and stabbing within a matter of minutes they were all down. I ran towards Abyo to help him out. Abyo almost had him but I came out from behind Tobe penetrating his lower back he fell to the ground.

I immediately turned to Pucca. I felt her face it was so cold. I saw Abyo he grabbed her wrist he held it for what seemed to me as forever. He looked up in an emotion I rarely seen on his usually happy face it was fear.

I started to cry my best friend was dying. Dying? I stopped the tears as I gave the word thought. I felt Abyo's warm arms around me. I looked at him he had a desperately sad face. I could swear he was holding back emotions for his friend.

"I couldn't really tell maybe we could take her to the hospital she will be okay," I could see the doubt in his eyes when he spoke the words. But I held onto the words as a hope. I had to I couldn't let death take her she was better than that.

"We need to get her there as fast as we can!" I yelled. Garu was the fastest he would be able to get her there the fastest.

"Garu you take her you're the fastest." I turned expecting Garu to be there


	5. Search

* * *

Hi people of fanfic yes i am changing this chapters intro so here it is

lets do some math ok ? k... here we go

k children, what does 10 equal ??

10 what you may ask, so I say 10 reviews !

no answer ?

ok I shall tell you ...

10 two new chapters !!

5 no new chapters !!

15 three new chapters !!

20 four new chapters !!

anything over 21 can be negotiated !!

let me tell you guys something, I have finished this fanfic !

soooo... why does this matter? Well it means i can post chapters whenever i want to ! (and I have alot chaps ready to be uploaded !)

Sooo... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW !!

also if you hate the story i count bad reviews in the final tally !!

'well this is akward begging for people to review your fanfic'

'self... SHUT UP !'

TT. please ponder this and tell other people to read it !

Ok !! then... sorry for the inturuption... NOW TO THE STORY !!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE SEARCH : CHING'S P.O.V.

**Search**

"Garu isn't here," Abyo replied in almost a shocked tone. I looked around sure enough he wasn't anywhere to be seen. How could Pucca be here and not Garu. Tobe must have lured Pucca here bye Garu. Tobe couldn't possibly kidnap Pucca, Tobe wasn't that good, a ninja. Of course he hadn't been around for nine months but he couldn't gotten better than Pucca in that time period. I felt a nudge on my arm.

"We need to go Ching," Abyo told me. He already had Pucca in his arms cradled like a baby. I would have been jealous if she wasn't in her condition. Besides I knew Abyo didn't have other feelings for Pucca. I ran out of the Cave after Abyo.

"Abyo cut through the forest it will be faster," I yelled as he ran on the path. Moving through the tress now. I wondered what time it could be. I only remember the long day with Abyo. I remembered leaving the Gyh-Rong at about ten then going on the moonlight walk with Abyo. I estimated at least two hours maybe three that must have meant it was almost midnight or past.

I thought back to dinner at the Gyh-Rong did I see Pucca? No I didn't I remembered thinking she was probably out trying to find Garu. Garu where was Garu?

"Where's Garu?" I could feel the loss of breath in my voice we'd been running as fast as we could for about half an hour and I was tired.

"I don't know, but go find him, maybe he's home," I could tell his last words were awkward to him as they were to me he was having the same impression of kidnapping as I was.

"Meet us at the hospital when you find him," Abyo told me.

"Okay bye, I love you," I yelled to him turning to the direction of Garu's house.

"I love you," I heard Abyo's echo from a distance in the opposite direction. My lungs burned as I approached his house it was a very handy house Garu had put a lot of security protection in it. I ran up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Panting I waited but nobody answered so I knocked again. I started to wonder where he could be at this time of night but just decided to try to get in. I pushed the door and to my surprise it swung open very easily.

I walked in to the dark and quiet home of my friend. I shut the door behind and jumped as I heard a movement in the dark. By the light of the moonlight I saw a nearby lantern and flickered it on and was relieved to find the noise to be Garu's cat Mio. Seeing that he was caged I briskly walked over and freed him. He pounced away and I forget him as I led my thoughts to searching the house.

I walked towards Garu's room it wasn't neat as usual though. His bed was out flat, his blanket crumpled on the corner, and the pillow off to the side it almost disturbed me to see it this way. I found an assortment of his clothing scattered on the floor. The drawers of the night stand were pilled up. Items from them dropped off the sides and sat on the floor. I kneeled down and picked up the pillow as a little piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Placing the pillow on the bed I picked up the paper. I started to laugh as when I saw a poor cut out from a magazine remembering the day it was made. The day Pucca got to be a model and got her picture put in a magazine. Her and Ring-Ring had a major feud when we young but I am glad they just stay away from each other. I couldn't wait to tell Pucca, Garu had a picture of her in his pillow. He would have to admit he liked her. Pucca would be so happy! Pucca! Crap, Pucca was in danger. I need to find Garu he wasn't here I knew that for sure. Passing the kitchen the mess there was even worse its cabinets had been thrown in piles on the floor. Something was definitely going on and I had to find out what.

When I reached the center of the Village everyone was up. They looked like they were coming back from some late night meeting. Strange. I decided to go to the Gyh-Rong. Then I bumped into someone I recognized my father.

"Ching!" He said raising his hands in the air and hugging me tightly.

"Where have you been we've been looking for you, Abyo, and Pucca everywhere we've been worried sick. I heard they found Abyo and Pucca but not you. Oh I am so glad." My father said almost in tears, I hugged him back.

"Have you seen Garu?" I asked him.

"Garu? Oh No!" is he missing too," he replied bewildered. I decided that my father didn't have the whereabouts of Garu so I decided I needed to go.

"Dad I have to go I don't know when I'll be back." I said pulling away from him.

"No!" He yelled.

"You're not going anywhere!" He finished giving me a bold look.

"I have to," I said as I looked at him sadly turning away and running his yells dying away in the background. I rushed through the doors of the Gyh-Rong and stopped to see policeman Bruce talking to three very worried chefs who doubled as Pucca's uncles.

"Ching!" Policeman Bruce happily shouted.

"We've found Ching, over." He said into his walkie talkie.

"Stay there I need to finish talking to the chef's and take a seat you look like you've seen a monster." He told me looking at my face worriedly, and then turned back to the chef's.

"I have," I replied. Bruce turned back to me.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

* * *

OKAY I AM SOOOO... BACK IT'S BEEN LIKE A WEEK SINCE I'VE BEEN ON THE INTERNET AND I AM DYING I HAD HUNDREDS !! HUNDREDS!! OF EMAILS !! AHHH... YEAH AND IT THIS STUPID COMPUTER WONT LET ME READ SOME OF YOUR STORIES CUZ ON SWEARING !! (IDIOTS!)JK! TT. I'VE REALLY BEEN WORKING ON THIS I AM ON MY 4TH NOTEBOOK 0.0 WHOA! TT. SO I UPLOADED 3 CHAPS. CUZ I WANTED TO :D THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYZ !!SO BYE !! AND I'LL TRY TO UPLOAD ASAP!

* * *


End file.
